The Love and Hate Relationship of James and Lily
by Cassy007
Summary: "oh for Merlin's sake Lily Don't you get it your the one I love. I love you Lily Evans!" James put his hands to her shoulders and kissed her. A Jily Fanfic. Includes lots of Fluff. Peter will not betray his friends so Lily and James survive. I kinda bend the plot so it's not going to be exactly like the book or movie. 1st Fanfic ever, so dont shoot me, rated T just in case. Updated
1. Chapter 1: A Love and Hate Bond

**The Love and Hate Relationship of**

**James and Lily**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Love and Hate Bond**

* * *

**A/N Now before you read...**

**1. Ive just posted a new chapter (chapter 10)  
****3. I've updated most of the chapters including this one.  
4. I am a very bad writer.  
****5. this is my very 1st fanfic ever, so plz go easy on me and dont shoot me if i do something wrong..  
****6. I'm really bad with chapter 1's (especially with this story..) and also introducing the story.  
****7. Snape is OOC (Out Of Character), so he still hates James to the core.. but now he's threatening Lily to love him and.. he's.. kinda evil...(BUT! it's not coz he's in Slytherin! I atchaly like Slytherin.. but it's coz he loves Lily so much.. just letting you all know that)  
****8. This is not exactly from the book or movie so that time when snape called Lily a mudblood and in 7th year thats when Lily and James started dating, in this story i'm going to have snape call lily a mudblood later in the chapters like.. um.. chapter 11 or 12? and James and Lily are dating in 6th year.. and (if you haven't read this fanfic) I've also added some new stuff to this story that's not in the book or movie.. (you'll find out later for those new beginners..)  
****9. Hope you find this nonsense enjoyable ^-^****  
**

* * *

**-Reader's POV-**

Lily Evans was sitting in the common room doing her 4th roll of parchment about boggarts **(Professor Vector had told the whole class to only write 2 rolls of parchment about boggarts but typical Lily decided to write 4)** while staring at the crackling fire. She was in her sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her friends Alice Prewett, Susan Johnson, Lucy Smith and Elizabeth Parks, were her Best Friends and shared the same girls' dorm room ever since year one. Lily was under the impression that she disliked James Potter, who **(to Lily)** was an arrogant git that played unnecessary pranks on innocent students **(especially Severus Snape, though sometimes Snape deserved it)**.

Yet Lily had a thought at the back of her mind that she somewhat liked James at the same time. He was like no other person she had ever met. He was always so nice to her and he always treated her like gold. That amaingly jet-black hair that Lily always wanted to just mess around with, that Quidditch uniform he always looked so cute in... but what annoyed Lily was the amount of times he would always ruffle his already messy hair to make him look like he just had a wild day on the Quidditch field, I mean, come on.. his hair's already messy, you don't need to bloody ruffle it to death! Another thing that annoyed Lily was the amount of times he would always ask her out every day** (which would be like, 1000 times a day, if not more)**. And when he did ask her out, she denied every single request. James didn't mind, of course, since he always knew she'd say no, but he had the slightest bit of hope she'd change her mind. However, just the night before, Lily and James had agreed to be friends just on one condition. James couldn't ask her out, he couldn't flirt with her, or check her out if he agreed to this. But he decided it would be better to be friends with her so he could 'get closer' to her than he did before. However, Lily still disliked him just for one reason.

Most of the students at Hogwarts would say that Lily Evans would never want to go on a date with an arrogant troublesome git like James Potter **(although, James has matured very well in the past year)**. But to Lily, that had nothing to do with it **(maybe a little :/)**. She doesn't want to admit that she likes James not because he's a git... but because she's afraid... she's afraid that _if_ she were to.. be James' girlfriend, she would think that James would just get over her like all the other girls that he ever dated. Coz you know, after he dates girls.. he kinda just throws them away like trash. Especially Jade...

**MEMORY TIME!**

_"But.. but James.. I thought.. I thought we were meant to be!" Jade cried to James **(A/N Jade is the President of the James Potter fan club btw :3)**_.

_"Look Jade... I just don't think it's working out.. you keep.. um.. stalking me... and it's getting kinda weird :/ and you keep embarrassing me, I just don't think were suppose to be together.." James said embarrassed when students looked at them in a strange way. _

_"Fine! Be that way! I'll just find someone else to date!" Jade said as she stomped her way out of the Great Hall. _

_"Doubt that" James whispered so that only him and the Marauders could hear. But Lily heard him and was looking at James with narrow eyes._

_"Can James be anymore of a git or what! That jerk just keeps dumping everybody like they're trash!" She said to her friends as James and the Marauders exited the Great hall. But in Lily's mind she was secretly jumping for joy that James was single, again. She let a small smile spread throughout her crimson cheeks._

As those thoughts and memories wandered in Lily's mind, she was distracted and didn't even notice that someone had entered the common room.

"BOO! :D" Jumped James, Lily was so scared, she yelped and fell off the sofa on the floor.

"Oh my god, you just scared the Merlin out of me!" Lily said as she was lying on the floor holding her chest with one hand and trying to figure out who was still in the common room. When she saw the figure laughing and holding out their hand, she accepted it and blushed.

"Oh, it's just you.. _Potter_" Lily said still blushing but looking at the floor.

"Oh for once, can you ever just call me _'James'_? We're friends now, at least try to say my first name, will you?" James pleaded.

"... Fine... _'James'_" Lily mumbled finally, trying not to fight with herself. She had gotten used to calling James,_ 'Potter'_ for the past 6 years so it's hard to stop something if you have a habit of it.

"Anyway what are you doing in the common room?" Lily asked to change the subject.

"What are _you _doing in the common room, Lily?.. you know it's late" James asked with his charming smile which annoyed Lily very much **(A/N Btw... you can tell that Lily is at war with herself because she likes James, but he annoys the poop out of her. lol.. i'll shut up now.. carry on)**.

"Just answer the damn question Potter.. **-_-**" Lily said very tiredly.

"Alright, alright.. sheesh.. I was really hungry and couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a stroll to the kitchen, near the Hufflepuff common room." James said in a calm voice.

"You're hungry... this late at night?" Lily said, wondering how on earth is someone suppose to eat when they had a huge dinner 2 1/2 hours ago.

"How could anyone eat, when it's only 9 o'clock?" Lily exclaimed.

"err.. actually Lily, it's Midnight..." James said while pointing his finger to the clock on the wall **(A/N i had to change it to the clock on the wall and not his watch, because James is not a muggle or muggle-born so he doesn't know what a watch is.. continue)**. Lily looked at the clock with wide-eyes and an extensive opened mouth. She had been studding for 5 HOURS!..**  
**

_"man no wonder I'm so tired and grumpy" _Thought Lily. And the thought of food made her so hungry too. Lily was staring at her tummy and thought:

_"Maybe I.. We could get just a few snacks... it can't be that bad..." _

"Um.. Pot.. James, do you mind if I come along too? I'm starving" **(Lily couldn't care less about the rules right now all she really wanted was something to eat****)**. While Lily said this, James was in lala land staring at her eyes like an idiot... James always got lost in those... amazingly, beautiful emerald-green eyes. When Lily spoke up, it was only her angelic voice that he was listening to.

"Jamessss? Hello...Is anyone in there" Just when Lily was about to tap James' head really hard to see if there was a brain in there, he grabbed her hand to stop her.

_"Her skin is so pale and soft" _James thought. When Lily saw that James was staring down at her she thought:

_"Ok this is getting a bit weird :/" _With Lily's other hand, she used it to hit James' head like her original plan.

"Ow, what chu do that for?" James asked rubbing his head.

"Well.. You weren't answering me and you were.. kinda staring at me like an idiot" Lily replied with a slight hint of guilt.

"Huh? Oh yea... sure you can come along" James said happily, getting something from his pocket.

"Finally!" Lily exclaimed, she was far too hungry to talk any more. But when she saw what James was pulling out of his pocket she was thinking second thoughts. When he pulled 'it' out and showed it to her, Lily gasped.

"Get in, and we won't get caught" James whispered so that nobody else would see or hear what they were doing.

"Huh? What?... is.. is that.. a.." Lily said confused. She was making strange faces trying to see what it was. She had never seen anything like it in all her life. It was a very brilliant and valuable object that Lily just couldn't describe.

"An Invisibility cloak, yes.. now for Merlin's sake, get in or someone will see us.." James put on the cloak and motioned for Lily to come under the cloak too, but Lily was still unsure. Then she decided that she was too hungry and tired to hang around and argue.

When Lily and James climbed out of the portrait hole together, they headed for the kitchen.

* * *

**14/09/13- ok so ive updated a bit in this chapter, hope you like it ^-^**

**~Cassy007**


	2. Chapter 2: the Confession of James

**The Love and Hate Relationship of **

**James and Lily**

* * *

**Chapter two: The Confession of James**

* * *

**(A/N *sigh* unfortunely this scene is very very bad.. i kinda.. made it up as i was writing so.. yea..anyway.. continue reading this nonsense)**

James and Lily sneaked out of the portrait hole very quietly so they wouldn't wake up the Fat Lady. While sneaking, Lily saw that James was pulling out a scrap piece of parchment and took out his wand out from his pocket.

"What are you doing with that rubbish?" Lily asked confused.

"Rubbish? This ain't rubbish... it's the key to our success" when James said this, she had no idea what he meant at all. James started chuckling when Lily pulled a confused face at him.

"here I'll show you..." He got out his wand from his pocket and tapped the parchment while saying:

"I solemnly swear that _I_ am up to no good..." As he said this, Lily saw that there was writing spreading threw out the parchment from the tip of the wand. Lily was amazed.

"Messrs... Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs... and Proud to present... the Marauder's Map?" Lily read it out like she was trying to figure out a crossword puzzle. When Lily looked from the 'map' to James, he looked quite pleased of himself.

"James... what have you and the marauders done?" Lily said in a worried voice.

"Nothing.. the Marauders and I, have made a Map that shows all of Hogwarts including the secret passages, even the ones Filch doesn't even know. And this map shows whoever is in Hogwarts even the Hogwarts Ghosts" James said in one breath. Lily just couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe you trust me.. you've told me about your cloak and the Map.." Lily started, but then James cut in.

"Lily I've always trusted you.. and I'm telling you now because your one of my closest friends" James said with a kind smile on his face. And then Lily saw something that she had never seen James do... HE WAS BLUSHING!

"wait.. so.. huh? Let me get this straight.. you and the 'Marauders' have made a map of Hogwarts and even people and passage ways?" Lily was truly shocked by how smart James and the Marauders are.

_"wow, maybe I should give the marauders some credit" _wondered Lily.

"Well that's kinda what I just said.." James said making Lily look stupid with her strange look on him.

"erm.. Lily we better hurry, Filch is heading this way and we don't want to get caught" James said while putting his finger on the map and following a walking tag naming 'Argus Filch' with tiny footsteps.

"er.. ok lets just get this over with..."

* * *

**10 mins later...**

* * *

**(A/N ok so i kinda had to change the plot a bit in this chapter.. coz.. it was a bit bad :/)**

"So.. um.. Lily, do you um.. like anybody?" Wondered James making Lily look up at him instantly.

"umm.. well.. sorta.. but I don't think he likes me" Lily said sadly looking down.

"who is he? do I know him?" James asked, he wondered to himself how could anyone not like Lily Evans.

"emm.. I don't wanna say.." She said biting her lip.

"oh ok" James said putting his hands in his pocket.

"erm.. so.. do you like any body?" Lily wondered.

"well kinda, but I don't really like her any more it's more like love.. I've loved her ever since I met her in first year" James said now looking at Lily.

"oh... who is she? Do I know her?" Lily looked up at James into his beautiful dark brown eyes **(A/N And I know for a fact their Dark brown!.. not bloody hazel! or whatever bloody colour you think his eyes are! just letting you know..).**

"actually Lily, she's a lot closer to you than you think" James' heart was quickening now.

"WHAT! YOU LIKE SUSAN!.. but... but.. she's already with Black!" Lily yelled. James put his hand to her mouth and held it there for a moment to shut her up.

"SHHHH LILY! you gonna get us caught!" James quietly shouted.

"oh.. sorry..." Lily apologized.

"It's ok" James smiled.. but his smile was gone when he heard her say:

"why don't you just ask out the girl your so bloody in love with... and_ then_ you can go dump her like you do with every other girl!" Lily said close to tears.

"Lily..." James started.

"I only dump those girls because... because I know that I won't have you, Lils" James whispered, his hand on her flushed cheek and brushed away a tear drop from Lily's face.

"What do you mean James... what are you saying?" James brushed through his black hair nervously with his free hand and then looked back down to Lily's emerald eyes..

_"his annoyingly black messy hair that I just love.." _Lily thought as she stared at his jet-black hair then back to his brown eyes.

_"*sigh her eyes. Her amazingly beautiful emerald-green eyes that I just love"_ James thought as she stared at her eyes. But he couldn't take it anymore.

"oh for Merlin's sake Lily! Don't you get it! you're the one I love... I love you Lily Evans!" James put his hands to her shoulders and kissed her.

* * *

**Hi sorry i didn't say anything last chapter... I'm kinda new to this and it takes a while to figure this out on your own... anyway **

**Ok just one thing to get this clear...  
This is my very 1st fanfic... no hate pwease x3  
****alright...  
This Fanfic (im planning) is probs going to have sequels and lots of chapters... or i might be really bad and give up. And also... if you haven't noticed, ive paired sirius and susan and im planning to ship Remus with Lucy and (not that peter deserves one) Peter and Lizzy (Elizabeth).  
and near the end of this fanfic story, im going to have james (hopefuly if it goes accorrding to plan..) be captured by death eaters and then come bak and then lily jumps to james's side and lovey stuff... and yea Read and Review and tell me what you want for this fanfic story to be really good later (btw ive already written chapters 3 & 4 im going to post it tonight if i have to chance or tomorrow night) alright cya have a great day :D**

**26/6/13 ok so ive updated this chapter too. and if you havent noticed ive changed somethings in here, like instead of James saying hows your boyfriend.. etc etc.. he says do you like anybody. and ive made it so that lily wasnt clueless she was just playing around with him ;)**

**~Cassy007**


	3. Chapter 3: The Realisation of Lily

**The Love and Hate Relationship of **

**James and Lily**

* * *

**Chapter three: The Realisation of Lily**

* * *

_**(**__last sentence of Chapter 2 started__**)**_

**"oh for Merlin's sake Lily! Don't you get it! you're the one I love... ****I love you Lily Evans!****" James put his hands to her shoulders and kissed her.**

_**(**__last sentence of Chapter 2 ended__**)**_

* * *

**(**_Chapter 3 Started_**)**

Lily was in total shock. She was kissing James... James Potter... _THE_ James Potter!

Lily was wide-eyed, and she couldn't believe it **(even though it was just a soft kiss)**. She saw a glimpse of James' flushed cheeks, they were crimson like her flaming red hair. But she accepted the fact that she was kissing James, so she slowly closed her eyes and put her arms around James' neck to deepen the kiss. After a few moments, both James and Lily broke the kiss, were taking deep breaths and were both looking in each others eyes.

"Li.. Lily... I'm.. I'm so sorry... I.. I just.." James was trying to find a reason of why he kissed her, without being hit in the head again by Lily. But Lily knew now... how much James had loved her and she wasn't going to hold back.

"James, it's ok, I was kinda playing around with you about the who you like thing. But also I've felt the same way as you, and... I never wanted to tell you or anyone else about how I felt about you because... I was scared at the thought that once I liked you, you'd forget about me and not care about me like the other girls you've dated... I guess, I was just scared that... I'd have feelings for you and that I was just a trophy. But now I know how much you love me.. so I won't hold back any more" Lily grabbed James' neck, stood on her tippy toes and kissed him, but more passionately than before.

This time, James was wide-eyed and Lily was the one with flushed cheeks. He never knew. He never knew that Lily always loved him the way he loved her and she was always trying to hide her feelings from James not because he was immature, but because she was scared that James would never love her.

As those words processed in James' mind, he saw something that frightened him to the point where he broke the kiss **(which he was enjoying ;)****)**. In the distance, at the end of the corridor was Mrs Norris! James immediately saw that somehow the Invisibility cloak had slipped from their shoulders and it was nowhere to be seen. He quickly looked everywhere and yelled:

"_Accio Cloak!_" but it didn't come. James was panicking now and didn't know what to do.

"James what's wrong? is every thing alright?" Lily said unsure why James was looking everywhere on the floor.

"It's Filch's Cat, and I can't find the Invisibility cloak any where!" James said still trying to find where the cloak was. Lily saw at the end of the corridor that it was non other than Mrs Norris and the cat was slowly walking away to go get Filch.

"James... what are we going to do... we're done for now!" Lily was looking worried but James didn't know what to do at all.

"I dunno Lils... I don't kn..AHHH!" James was leaning on a portrait and fell backwards to find a secret passage behind the portrait.

"James! are you ok?" Lily said sounding worried.

"I'm ok. Just fell" James called back. "I forgot about this passage way! Haven't used it in years! Come on Lily before Filch finds us" very carefully, Lily grabbed James' hand and climbed in the portrait. And just when Filch came around the corner to the corridor Lily quickly had pulled the portrait behind her just in time.

"Where are they, Mrs. Norris? Troublemakers... every one of them **(A/N Filch is talking about all students btw)**"

"You can run but you can't hide" Filch walked up and down the corridor but found no one."Come on Mrs. Norris...there's no one here.." Filch said in a croaky voice. And so he and the cat had left.

"Phew... um.. Lily.. maybe it was a bad idea to go to the kitchen late at night..."James said looking outside to see if the coast was clear.

"it wasn't all a bad idea if you ask me... It's actually pretty fun" said Lily with crimson cheeks, as she climbed out side the portrait. James quickly look at her and gave her a loving smile.

"well... I think we should head back anyway... Mrs. Norris might find us again and..." then James remembered the Invisibility cloak he'd lost.

"oh no! The Invisibility cloak! I still don't know where it.. OWWW!" James had slipped on the cloak and fell really hard on the floor. Lily was laughing so hard.

"hahaha James.. haha I think you found it"

"ha ha nice one captain obvious.. (-_-), now can you help me up so we can go?" Lily had finished her laughing fit after a few moments and held a hand to James. He gladly accepted it but then Lily almost fell over. James quickly could her and once again they stared at each other for a couple of moments.

"Lily... has anyone ever told you, that you have the most beautiful eyes?" James asked still staring at Lily.

"Has anyone ever told _you_, that you have the most messiest black hair?" Lily asked with a smile. James helped her up and were about to walk to the Gryffindor tower, when Lily got a hold of James' hair with both hands. She was now running her hands through his messy hair slowly.

**(A/N if you've seen the fan art of this its awesome I know I just had to use it in the story :3)**

"errr.. Lily.. what are you doing?" James asked, now bending down and looking at Lily at the same time.

"Oh hush... I've wanted to do this for years!" Lily exclaimed with a wide smile on her face. As Lily continued to run her hands through James' hair, he thought to himself of how beautiful his little Lily flower really is.

After a few more strokes of his hair, she let go of it and followed James back to the Gryffindor common room hand in hand.

* * *

**Heres Chapter 3 ^-^**

**I think its kinda cute how they hid together and how sweet James is. :3 anyway**

**Remember, read and review if you want your ideas in the fanfic, just let me post chapter 4 tmw night then id be happy to take in your ideas :) bai :D**

**26/6/13 updated not much changed. oh my profile has been updated a bit though ;)**

**~Cassy007**


	4. Chapter 4: Blushies

**The Love and Hate Relationship of **

**James and Lily**

* * *

**Chapter four: Blushies**

* * *

Lily was heading to the Gryffindor common room hand in hand with James. She blushed at the thought of how life would be like now with James and her being finally together. Life would be complete, with James, of course. James looked down at her and saw her crimson face getting redder and redder like her hair by the minute, he thought how cute she was when she blushed.

"You know Lily, you look so cute when you blush like that" said James giving her an angelic smile. As soon as he said that, she quickly looked up at him and blushed even more **(if that was possible)**. James chuckled when he saw this.

**(A/N i also had to change the plot with this chapter a tiny little bit too sorry bout that. :/)**

"what are you laughing at you troll" Lily said has she playfully hit James arm.

"nothin.. it's just every time I say or do something sweet you blush so much!" James said with a goofy smile on his face.

"oh and is that something your suppose to laugh at" Lily said sarcastically while laughing herself. James gave her a cheeky grin, but turned serious.

"Lily.." James sighed.

"You know I will never hurt you at all... I love you so much and don't you forget it" she looked up at him and gave him worried look and hugged James tightly.

"James, of course I know that. Your... the one and only James Potter" Lily said happily. James opened his mouth then closed then opened it again like a demented fish trying to say something** (lol)**. Then he gave a small chuckle.

"thank you.. thank you.." James said, bowing to Lily while she was cheering for him

**("Go James! Go! Go James! Go! WOOO!") **After a few more cheers, James turned serious again.

"But even in the past Lils, I do love you with all my heart. Just.. promise me, you wont go kissing other guys or something while your with me.. I've had girls done that to me, and its heart breaking.. especially if it's you." James exclaimed. Lily could see the sadness in his eyes, but somehow James is still happy.

_"How can his eyes be so sad... but his physical self be happy at the same time?"_ Lily wondered. She thought that ever since she meet him, he's always been happy or exciting and anything other than sad.

_"maybe... does he.. does he bottle up all that sadness and anger inside?" _

"James.. how.. how can you always be so happy, when your eyes are always sad?" she asked examining his eyes again.

"I don't know Lily.. but recently... I've had some bad stuff happen to me the past month. I'm just so happy I have you with me" He gave Lily a tight hug like he never wanted to let go. Lily didn't know anything about James recently having bad stuff happen to him, she wondered what bad stuff did he have? After a few minutes, she pushed him a little so that she could see him.

"and James..." she said putting her hand on his cheek.

"Yes Lily?" he asked. She got upon her tippy toes and whispered in James ear.

"I love you more" before he even understood what she said, she gave him a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss and toke a deep breath.

"alright.. we better go to bed soon... we don't want to get caught again, do we now?" Lily asked sarcastically while leading James to the common room.

* * *

**5 mins later...**

* * *

"Finally! we're here.." Lily exclaimed as she fell on the nearest sofa to the portrait hole. They had just arrived to the Gryffindor common room and were both exhausted.

"yeah..I'm so tired" James yawned while trying to keep awake.

"I think I might crash in here tonight, I'm too tired to walk all those steps to the boy's dorm" James mumbled. Lily chuckled a little thinking to herself _"how could James Potter ever be tired?"_

"yeahhh... samme.." she slowly dozed off when James had put a blanket that covered her whole body.

"I don't want you to catch a cold my beautiful Lily Flower" James said with a loving smile. He gave her a goodnight kiss on her temple but just when he was about to turn around, Lily grabbed his wrist.

"Thank you.. Jimmy. For everything" Lily gave James a tender smile which he returned and she finally fell asleep. James wondered to himself of how lucky he really is, to have Lily in his life now, and that they could finally start a life... Together.

* * *

**Hey again, sorry this is a short chapter, i was really tired last night. Anyway heres chapter 4, if you want ideas for chapter 5 then read and review, if not then ill pick a plot for chapter 5. Bai :)**

**27/06/13 ok so.. ive changed the plot to this chapter, and i think its gonna make sence in the future chapters :) i might... have chapter 8 tmw or weekend.. i just want to update the chapters coz they are really bad... have a good day and thank you for reading this nonsense ;)**

**~Cassy007**


	5. Chapter 5: Together

**The Love and Hate Relationship of **

**James and Lily**

* * *

**Chapter five: Together**

* * *

_**James P.O.V**_

I woke up early the next day finding Lily still sound asleep on the couch. She's so peaceful when she's asleep. Then I remembered what happened last night. A huge smile spread across my cheeks as I remembered. I still can't get over the fact that Lily Evans loves me. She actually loves me. And all this time she's been keeping her thoughts to her self because she thought I would never love her. Of course I love her! I love her with all my life and I'd do anything for her.

I stared at her for a couple of moments when I decided to check what time it was on my watch. 5:30! it's too early to get up. Hmm but maybe I could just have a shower and get dressed so I can be ready for breakfast. I walked upstairs to the boy's dorm, toke one last glance at Lily to check if she was awake yet **(which unfortunately she wasn't)**, then went upstairs.

When I arrived in my dorm where the marauders were sleeping, I, very quietly got my clothes that I needed and headed for the perfects bathroom. After I had a shower, I got changed and got everything ready for the day, including the books I needed for the next lesson after breakfast **(which was Divination)**. After I got everything ready for the day, I checked my watch and it was already 6:30. Usually this is when all the early birds wake up, including Lily.

I got my books, The Marauder's Map, my wand, and stuffed my Invisibility cloak in my pocket, and went downstairs to the common room where Lily was. To my surprise, she wasn't awake yet, usually she's always punctual. I guess last night warned her off. I sat beside her and stared at her for what felt like hours wondering what she could be dreaming about **(since she had a small smile on her face)**, when suddenly her eyes fluttered open like a butterfly. I've always thought she had beautiful eyes.

"'Morning love" I whispered as she slowly sat up.

"'Morning Jimmy" she yawned. I had forgotten she had given me a nickname last night. I've never heard her say any another name for me apart from 'Potter' and 'James'. But Jimmy, wow I must be on a role. A smile showed on my face as I was thinking of what other nicknames she'll call me in the near future, when suddenly her angelic voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"What you smiling for?" she asked trying to keep her eye lids open.

"Oh nothing, just about the nickname you gave me" I said happily.

"You don't like it?" she asked in a sad voice as she snuggled in my chest for warmth.

"what? no, no, no. Of course not. I love it actually. It fits." I said while I crested her hair and smelling her sweet fragrance, which smelt like fresh water lilies and honey.

"oh ok good. Hey um.. what time is it?" oh no. She's not going to like what I say...

"um.. it's er.. 7:30.." as soon as I said that she jumped off me and ran up to the girls dorm but before she did she yelled:

"oh no, oh no, oh no.. IM GOING TO BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST!" I chuckled quietly as I heard some girls were coming from the girl's dorm in to the common room.

"Hey girls, hey Susan how's Padfoot?" I asked Susan, right now she's dating Sirius, meh best friend. They've been dating for the past week and I just think they're perfect for each other.

"Huh. Oh.." Susan giggled. "He's great. Our next date is Saturday at Hogsmeade"

"what!? Hogsmeade's this weekend, oh ok.. Thanks for telling me, Susan" I smiled at her. I'm going to plan a date with Lily and hopefully she'll say yes this time.

"No problem, but don't make any plans with Lily, you already know what the answer is..." She said as I gave her a cheeky smile. She obviously doesn't know what's going on between Lily and I.

"hey anyway, what's up with Lily?.. She was running up the stairs like some spider-monkey" Lucy asked looking back at the stairs where Lily had just been.

"she thinks she's going to be late for breakfast 'coz it's 7:35" I replied to her question.

"oh ok.. usually she's always on time." Lucy said.

"maybe she was really tired from last night, when I went to bed at 10, she was still doing homework." Lizzy admitted.

"yeah... Meet you girls at breakfast" I called when they walked off to the portrait hole.

"Byeee Jamesss!" they called back to me.

I waited 10 more minutes when I heard running from upstairs. It was Lily running down the stairs in to the common room.

"Hey Lils... you didn't take long and it's only 7:45. And... Wow you look gorgeous" I exclaimed as I saw what Lily looked like. She was wearing little make up, just black mascara, black eye liner and pink lip gloss **(which I think is cherry.. yumm)**. And she had her down with a dark green headband.

"Wow Lily... You look so beautiful" I exclaimed as I walked toward her.

"Thanks James" she blushed. It suited her face perfectly with her pale soft skin and freckles.

"Come on or we'll be late for breakfast" she said as she grabbed my hand and we both raced to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Lily! Don't go so fast!" I called as I was running with her. Man even when I've done more than 6 years of Quidditch, you still can't keep up with her.

"Were here!" she puffed as we stood outside the Great Hall doors. I could tell Lily was looking rather worried.

"What's wrong Lils" I said as I cupped her cheek.

"It's just... What would people think.. Lily Evans and James Potter.. they'd think we've gone mad... or I've gone mad!" She explained.

"Lily, don't worry about what people think, if you love me more than what people think than that's brilliant! but if you care what other people think, I guess that's ok too, 'coz that means your just too shy. Don't worry about what they think, do what you want and achieve your goal." I gave her a sympathetic smile and gave her a confidant kiss just enough to make her brave.

"Thanks Jimmy" she smiled.

"I've changed so much haven't I?" I asked looking in to her emerald-green eyes.

"No, you haven't changed. It's just that, you've never let your inner self show. You'll always be the arrogant git that I always disliked. But your my arrogant git." she gave me a wide smile that melted my heart. I didn't know how much she loved me and how much she knew me better than me. I grabbed her hand and said:

"Ready?"

"ready, as I'll ever be" she said and we both opened the doors to find all of Hogwarts looking at us. Lily Evans and James Potter holding hands. Together.

* * *

**Hey again, i am so so very sorry i didn't publish last night like i said i would, ive got lots of skool shit to do and its been so busy, hopefuly it won't be so busy now coz i don't have much homework. I might have chapter 6 done or published tmw or saturday and yea. Hope you like the story so far, im working really hard on this even though its my 1st fanfic. remember to read, review and suggest what I should do for the story :) bai for now**

**~Cassy007**


	6. Chapter 6: Hogwart's Reaction

**The Love and Hate Relationship of**

** James and Lily**

* * *

**Chapter six: Hogwarts Reaction**

* * *

**A/N Warning: this chapter will have inappropriate words like sex, crap and bullshit in it. Don't say I didn't warn you :/**

**-Lily's POV-**

James and I were holding hands and walking in the Great Hall to find our seats on the Gryffindor table. Everyone's eyes were on us, and I couldn't help myself but blush galore. I squeezed James' hand in encouragement and he squeezed my hand. I saw Severus Snape (my best friend), get up from his seat on the Slytherin table and open his mouth in horror. The look on his face made me want to feel guilty about what I've done, but somehow I don't regret that I confessed my love for James. Since Sev and I met, I've always thought of him as a good friend, so I never really had any feelings for him. I feel bad for him though, what will he say the next time we met? I hope he can be reasonable. But he's always hated James, so I doubt he would.

Finally we reached where the marauders and where my friends were sitting.

"wow. Congratulations on the sex, Prongs" Sirius said as he gave us both a cheeky grin **(A/N this was a request from one of my good friends, **_**daaaani**_**. NO PROBS DANI!)**. I blushed while I got out my fist, warned him and he backed down.

"wow... James and Lily, Lily and James! Bet they're going to teir 15 soon" **(A/N btw if you don't know what teir 15 is... it's from Adventure Time.. you don't wanna know ****) **Susan said as she nudged Sirius and wiggled her eyebrows at us. Wow I can't tell you how much she acts like Sirius. They really are perfect for each other :/.

"ok ok.. enough with that stuff" James said trying to change the subject.

"wow, have to say you guys are perfect for each other!" Lucy said as she rested her head on her hand and looking at the both of us. And I guess.. maybe I agree 100% .

"Yeah, like how long did we have to wait for you guys to come together?" Remus asked doing the same thing as Lucy. Wow.. they act the same as each other, too. I wouldn't be surprised if they were a couple. James and I just awkwardly looked away from each other, then we both stared and blushed again.

"ugh... guys just bloody sit down will ya?" Peter said trying not to throw up. Yup, there's Sirius the dirty minded, Remus the lover boy and Peter that thinks love is gross. Well I think not.

"yeah like guys come on. Look at everyone staring at you both. Even the Slytherin's are looking!" Lizzy looked over at the Slytherin table. I saw behind me that Sev kept scowling at the both of us, along with Bellatrix Black **(?)**. James and I quickly sat down on either side of Remus and Lucy and ate.

"so Prongs, did you finish your Divination homework?" asked Remus while looking up from his food to face James.

"yeah.. oh and thanks for helping me with crystal gazing. That stuff's hard, I heard we have that this lesson" replied James still eating his eggs and bacon.

"ugh.. great.. I forgot my Divination books back in my dorm, I'll have to go get it after breakfast" I said while searching through my shoulder bag. I couldn't believe this. Usually I'm more organized than this.

"You wanna come too, James?" I asked facing him.

"Sure, loved to" James added and kissed me on the cheek as I blushed.

"yuck, get a room you to" Peter and Lizzy said looking away from us.

"I hate Divination. It's just a bunch of whooy" Said Sirius while chewing on his bacon. Man, no one gets in between Sirius and his food. No one.

"yea, and it stinks in there, too. And all the palm reading, leaf tea and crystal gazing never work for me." Peter replied.

"come on then. We have to go back to the dorm and get my books before the bell rings for Divination. It's going to take us a good 15 minutes to get there, after all Divination is in the astronomy tower" I said while getting up. I grabbed James hand as he nearly fell off the chair.

"Alright, bye guys. see you at Divination!" He called as we headed the Great Hall doors. When we passed by the Slytherin Table, James put his arm around my shoulder as Sev stared at us. I guess he did it for protection. I sort of liked it, when he protected me. Whoa.. man James really has changed me! Lawl.

As we entered in the common room, I kissed James cheek and ran up to the girls dorm. On my way up, I kept giggling like an idiot and I could have sworn I heard James fight a chuckle. When I entered my dorm, I searched for my books, which were on my bed when I put them there this morning. I was just about to exit the room when I heard a tapping on the window. I walked toward the window and saw a black greasy feathered owl which I knew all to well whose the owner of this owl was. Severus Snape **(A/N I'm so sorry, I didn't know if Snape had an owl or what it looked like but.. this is fan fiction so who cares!). **As I opened the latch to the window, the owl flew in and rested on the bedside table. The owl had an envelope which I had untied from the owl's leg. I open the envelope and read out loud:

_Dear Lily_

_I don't want to be rude or anything but.. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! James! Are you serious! you can do better than 'that'. James doesn't deserve you. He's an arrogant git. He's so lazy and stupid. I don't even know why you would fall for him. It's like he's brainwashed you or something. Anyway, meet me at the edge of the forbidden forest, tonight when the sun sets. I wanna talk to you in private. Hope to see you then. _

_Sev_

After I read it I had a tear drop slip from my watery eyes. I can't believe Severus would do that. He's not the boss of my life. I mean sure, James was an arrogant git, but he's mattered so much since then. Just when I was about to get a piece of Parchment from my bag and a quill, a pair of warm arms warp around me.

"Don't go, please." James pleaded. I wanted to say, I had to, but instead I just burst in to tears. I turned around and gave James a warm tight hug.

"James.. I..I can't believe he would do that. He tells me what to do like he owns my life. And although you had your ups and downs in the early years but you've changed. I can't believe he'd just judge you like that when he doesn't even know you that much. I was forced to listen to that crap when I was hanging out with him. But I don't believe one bit." I said through sobs.

"Lily, it's ok. I don't mind him hating me for all I care. But I will not stand the fact the he treats you like your some piece of shit. You don't have to go if you don't want to, you know" he said while cupping my cheek.

"No. I'll have to go talk to him. I wanna give him a piece of my mind" I said in a bossy voice. I heard James let out a small laugh.

"Make sure to be careful, right love?" he said while looking at me at eye-level.

"right. Now we better go before the bell rings. But let me just reply to Severus and then we can go" I let go of James, grabbed my quill and parchment and wrote:

_Dear Severus_

_I'll meet you tonight. But don't expect me to hang out with you any more, and all that time about you talking about James and how stupid he was or something. I was forced to listen to your bullshit __**(A/N sorry for young viewers)**__. I'll See you tonight, but no tricks. _

_Lily_

I finished the letter and gave it to the black owl which flew out of the window quickly.

"Now can we go?" James said as he grabbed my hand.

"Ready" I grabbed my books and shoulder bag with my other hand and we set off for Divination.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS! ive been really busy with skool work and shutff, the school holidays are in a couple weeks so hopefully everything will lie low for now. hope you like chapter 6 ;) chapter 7 will be done during the week :) cya later baii and if you wants clues or something read and reiew! ok cyaaa**

**~Cassy007**


	7. Chapter 7: Inside the Crystal Ball

**The Love and Hate Relationship of**

** James and Lily**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Inside the crystal ball**

* * *

**-James POV-**

We finally arrived at Divination **(which in fact took forever)**, and Lily and I sat together on a table on our own. Finally the whole class was with us and that's when I saw the Slytherins. Great.

"Just got the letter back, Lils. Can't wait to talk tonight" Severus said in an almost evil voice as he gave her a wink.

"ugh.. right.. see you then" Lily said in unpleasant voice. I grabbed Lily by the waist and which sent Snivellus away.

"You gonna be there right?" Lily asked in a scared voice.

"'course I am, my beautiful Lily flower" I said while I gave her a soft kiss. When I broke the kiss, I saw Snivellus grab the edge of his table in a death grip. I grinned at the sight of him. That showed him to mess with my flower.

"Now class, today we are going to do Crystal Gazing today. But I don't expect some of you to pass this magnificent art of Crystal Gazing" Professor Firenze said to the class **(A/N now.. we all know that Firenze is a Centaur, but I found him the best person.. creature.. for the job, apart from Professor Trelawney but obviously she'd be too young for the job so... yea.. anyway just read)**. I grabbed my textbook and a crystal ball from the shelf and read the chapter for crystal gazing. I arranged everything like what Moony said when he helped me study Crystal Gazing.

"Now I think, it goes like this.." I said as I moved the crystal in the right angle.

"ugh... it's not working. All I see are swirls of fog.." I said miserably.

"I'll go tell Firenze that we can't pass this and then I'll put it away." I was about to grab the crystal ball but Lily grabbed it too.

"No we shouldn't give up. We have to keep trying, maybe if we.."she started, but then we saw something glowing inside the crystal ball. It was a tall figure but we could tell it was a wizard by his wand. The boy looked around 16 with his tall muscular form, and had jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. The 16 year old wizard looked quite happy with his wide smile along with two other people that looked like an older version of.. Lily and I. Then it hit me. This child.. was.. mine and Lily's... But there was something that really caught my eye, which was that the boy had a scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Lily.. you see the boy too, right?" I asked very unsure what was going on.

"of course I do, I'm not blind!" she said in a bossy voice. She obviously didn't know what was going on either by the sound of her voice.

"Lils.. I think... I think this might be.. our child in the future.." I exclaimed. I looked down at her and she looked at me very shocked.

"What are you.. Are you serious?" She asked confusion spread throughout her voice.

"Yeah.. I am. He looks.. so happy" I added looking down at him. I smiled.

"and... He looks so much like you James.." Lily replied.

"except for his eyes.. they're exactly like yours... but what about that scar, very unusual" I said trying to see what had caused the boy to have such a magnificent looking scar.

"I dunno Jimmy. But it looks very unique" she said laying her head on my chest. Then I saw some writing spreading threw a small part the crystal ball. It read: Harry James Potter, under the boy's head. So this boy, apparently our child, is called Harry. I like that name. I was about to say something to Lily about the name, but thought I might spoil it.

"wooooooow, Prongs. Who's that mate" I turned around to find Sirius right behind me.

"I think Padfoot.. he's my kid" I said in a happy voice.

"what?" he questioned. Then Firenze went passed us and examined the ball.

"I sense this child is going to be a very powerful wizard, James and Lily. You shall be very proud, this child is going to be in a battle between good and bad, this battle will be very important for both the magical and muggle world" he said and looked down at us with loving eyes.

"yes.. I can tell, this wizard shall be the saviour of all wizards and muggles alike" he let go of the ball, smiled down at us one more time before he went to other students ball.

"woow. I can't believe it, Prongs has a very charming son! Very very hot indeed" Sirius said taking a good look at the ball.

"wow, he's very much like you prongs. Mind if I have a closer look Padfoot?" Remus asked, he looked very impressed with our crystal ball.

"he looks like an exact copy of you except for the eyes, they're Lily's and that scar? wonder what that scars from" Peter sneaked behind us looked in to the crystal ball and all 4 of the marauders put there faces against the glass ball, including me.

* * *

**After the lesson**

* * *

"wow i.. I still can't believe it James. We saw our son! and.. he looks so.. handsome too!" Lily jumped for joy. wow I've never seen her this happy in ages.

"yea it is exciting, and Firenze, he said.. he said were going to be proud of ha.. the boy" I almost had said Harry. Oh Merlin I'm such an idiot.

"yeah.. I wonder.. all well.. we'll find out when the time comes I guess" she gave me a loving smile and held my hand genteelly.

"come on James, well be late for our next lesson..."

* * *

**Just before sunset**

* * *

"what a day!" I said as I collapsed on the sofa in the common room.

"yeah, I'm so tired" Lily said as she laid down beside me. We sat like that for only a few moments when she suddenly sat up quickly.

"James! I totally forgot! I've got to meet Severus..." she said looking down. I could tell she was enjoying her time by my side.

"do you want me to come?" I asked. she just nodded.

"but you'll have to hide, ok? or something. but you can't be seen ok" she said very seriously. Luckily, I have a trick up my sleeve.

"'course. we better go. come on" we exited the Gryffindor tower and out of the castle to the forbidden forest.

"now lily, you have to be careful... but I'll protect you either way" I ginned and gave her a hug.

"alright. I'll see you if I need you.. Love you" she waved and ran to the forbidden forest. I waved back as she slowly ran down the hill. Now this is where the fun really begins...

* * *

**ok again im really sorry for not posting this chapter. really busy. but yea, ive been working on chapter 8 and it will rpobs be done on tmw or thursday. maybe alrighty cya :)**

**~Cassy007**


	8. Chapter 8: The Stag Part 1 Lily's POV

**The Love and Hate Relationship of**

** James and Lily**

* * *

**Chapter eight: The Stag_ Part 1_**

* * *

**-Lily POV-**

As I ran to the forbidden forest, I waved to James and left. It was very cold, considering it was winter. The snow stuck on the trees and branches, and shimmered in the sunset. I ran until I heard a howl. But not just any howl, a loud one that sounded like it came from a wolf. I picked up my pace and arrived at the edge of the forbidden forest when I heard a familiar voice.

"hey Lils" Severus said as he stepped in to the moonlight from the darkness. He had his hands in his pockets and gave me an evil smirk.

"what do you want Severus" I asked in a pissed off voice.

"oh nothing just wanted to talk" he said while giving me a wink.

"About?" I was scared what he was going to say.

"My love for you" he said walking toward me. He tried to cup my cheek but I quickly stepped back.

"Too late for that don't you think?" I didn't care about Severus's love for me. He chose the dark arts. And I chose James.

"'Course not, my love, I know for a fact that James doesn't deserve you... I do" he tried to touch me again but as I walked back I sprained my ankle on one of the roots of an old tree and fell.

"Oww!" I screamed. I tried to get up but failed. I tried again but only managed to stand on one foot and lean on the tree with both of my hands.

"ugh now look what you've done!" I yelled looking down to my injured foot.

"Here let me help" he said while walking toward me again. I was trapped. I was leaning on the tree behind me with both my hands to steady me and I couldn't walk probably either.

"Get away from me Severus!" I screamed. God.. where the Merlin is James!

"Naw, I think you might like what I'm going to do to you right now" he pressed his hand on the tree I was leaning on and kissed me hard. I thought I was about to puke when he kissed me. I tried my best to get him of me put I just couldn't. I was just about to throw him of me, when I heard a twig snap and instantly Severus got of me and went to see what the noise was.

"What is it. Couldn't you tell my Lily and I were having a good time!" he said giving me a cheeky smile.

"er... more like you're trying to torture me" As soon as I said that, Severus stepped on my foot on porpoise. I winced in pain. Tears were pouring out from my eyes.

"you watch your mouth girl!" Severus said putting more pressure on my foot.

"SEVERUS PLEASE STOP! it's killing me! Please!" I tried to move but he was pinned on my foot so hard, i thought i saw stars.

"say you love me" he said in an evil voice. "say it!"

"No! no matter how much I'm in pain, I'll never love another guy but James!" I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to begin again, but it never did. I opened my eyes and saw that Severus had cuts all over his body and was rolling on the floor moaning. I saw from in the moonlight a beautiful stag come out of the darkness and a couple of meters away from me. It was a very beautiful sight. The moonlight shown on the brown coat of the stag which shimmered brightly. It's brilliant breathtaking coat was a chocolate-brown but the legs, ears and muzzle were all black. It's dark brown eyes were staring straight at me. Those eyes, they seem so familiar to me for some reason. As I was staring at the stag, I saw that the stag was badly injured, he had cuts through out his body and a scratch on his cheek. The gorgeous creature stepped forward to me and I stood up slowly and just stared. Funny. The stag should be running away from me, but it didn't. It felt like I was connected to this creature somehow like I trusted it with all my life. I closed my eyes and held out my hand to touch the stag's forehead but what was strange was that the stag instantly bowed its head to me **(A/N this is sort of like the scene in how to train your dragon)** I opened my eyes as I creased the stag's head gently. Oddly the stag was enjoying what I was doing. I stopped and the stag opened his eyes.

"I know your eyes, but.. Where are they from" I asked even though I wouldn't get an answer. Then suddenly the stag bowed at me and was inviting me on his back. I gaped at the creature but I climbed on anyway being careful where I climbed on him. It felt like I could fully trust the stag but I didn't know why. The stag trotted deeper and deeper in the forest, I clanged to the stag's neck for warmth. I wanted to feel scared or even terrified but I didn't, I was calm like the stag was relaxing me. We stopped at what looked like the middle of forest which looked like a pond surrounded by flowers like water lilies, lilies, irises and roses. I stared at the moonlight which was shimmering on the water. The water was so calm, it looked like a mirror that if I touched it, it might break the calmness. I climbed off the stag gently and just stared at the wonderful scenery.

"wow I.. I can't believe this. This is amazing!" I exclaimed happily

"but.. You are not like any other stag... your.. very different.." as soon as those words escaped from my lips.. A pair of familiar warm arms wrapped around me.

"Lils it's me, James.. I've been here the whole time" James whispered in my ear. I gasped and turned around suddenly and saw James had wounds all over his body and a deep cut on his cheek.

"James!? Wha.. What's .. What's going on James?" I asked and gasped at him again.

"and James look at you! what the hell have you done! why.. why are you hurt!?" I said my voice overcome by worry and fear

"I can't tell you Lils.." I steamed up. why couldn't he tell me! I could help him!

"How.. How long have you been a.. a stag?" I shuttered.

"well.. actually I'm an animagus and.. I think since year 4 or 5" he said casually.

"You know that's illegal" I said looking worried.

"Completely.."

"How.. How the hell did you.. become an animaigus" I asked scared of what he might say.

"I.. I'm sorry.. I can't say... I'm not allowed to tell anyone.. except the marauders.." He said in a sad voice. Ugh I knew it! it's always got to be the marauders. they've always kept secrets from everyone.

"Why can't you tell me! what if.. what if i can help you!" I cried but James just held my hand.

"You'll find out soon Lils.." He said taking a step forward. I took a step back but winced in pain from my foot. Great.

"OWw" I winced as i fell to my knees, but James caught me, of course..

"Lily, Lily, are you alright, what's wrong, are you hurt. " he said giving me questions galore.

"I'm fine.. Just put me down" but instead of putting me down he carried me Bridal style.

"No I know for a fact your hurt, I'll take you to the castle" he said lovingly. I was so angry with him but he cared for me so much so.. Why should I get mad..

"no! James put me down... Please.. I.. I don't want to.." but he just ignored me and kept going.

"Please.. I just want to.. snuggle with you.. and.. and cuddle you and do all that stuff that couples do, I just.." I cried between sobs. He stopped instantly and I could see the sadness in his eyes again.

"why would you wanna do that Lily" he asked staring at me.

"Because.. because I love you.." I mumbled in his chest, even though I've said this before, I still have a hard time saying it because I don't want to blush. I heard his heart skip a beat.

"But Lily your hurt, I have to take you to Madam Pomfrey ." He said putting his head on mine.

"no.. please.. i don't want to go to the hospital wing" I mumbled.

"What about your dorm?" he asked

"no.." I moaned

"do you want to sleep in my bed? will that make you feel better?" he asked cheering me up.

"Yea.." He continued to walk as I dozed off.

The next time i woke up, James was tucking me in to bed.

"Goodnight Lily. sweet dreams." he said as he kissed my temple. He was about to leave when I grabbed his sleeve.

"Please don't leave. Stay with me" I begged. He hesitated and to my surprise he laid next to me on the other side of me.

"Only for a bit.. I want you to get some sleep" He said kindly. As soon as he laid down I laid on his chest and snuggled for warmth. He sensed that I was cold and pulled the covers over me.

"I thought you were cold.." He said putting an arm around me. I shouldn't be mad at him, if be wants to tell his secrets to the marauders, I shouldn't care, even though I love him. Yet I had a feeling that the marauders have something to do with James and his animagus situation. "James I know I can't ask you anything about you being an animagus but.. Does the marauders have anything to do with this?" I asked. After a moment I thought he wouldn't answer me. But he did.

"Yes, but it was Moony who made this happen.." He managed to say. I didn't know that Remus would have started anything that was troublesome or illegal but I guess he does hang around with a bunch of trouble makers.

"How beautiful the night is tonight.." I said looking at the moon from the nearest window.

"Yea.. It was before you went and kissed Snivellus.." He said as he gave me a cheeky grin.

"Hey.. You know I never kissed Sev he kiss me.. He was actually very gross.. but you taste like.. Strawberries and cream" I said happily. James gave me a puzzled look and said " really now.. Well.. I don't remember what you taste like.. Can you refresh my mind?" He said while wiggling his eyebrows. I have him an evil smirk and kissed him very affectionately. I fell on top of him and we were both laying on the bed. He moved his hands up and down my hips and along my side and I moved my hands behind his head. After a few more snogs, he managed to say,

"honey... With a mixed fruits" he said as he sat back up and laid down on top if me, being mindful of my injured ankle. I creased his messy hair with both hands. After moments he suddenly got up and sighed.

"Come on Lily, you better sleep. Its getting late.." he said as he got up.

"Can't you sleep with me? I'm cold" I said as I shivered, which was true. He laid down and I rested my head on him again.

"Night Lils.." he mumbled.

"Night Jimmy.." I said tiredly. Tomorrow is a big day but I hope everything will go better than today.

* * *

**I really am sooo sorry! ive had soo much homework to do. and ive been out too. to yea and ive also updated the other stories so u might want to reread it. the next chapter is like this chapter but its James POV so youll find out y hes hurt and stuff.. yea.. cya next time and thank you for reading this nonsense :)**

**~Cassy007**


	9. Chapter 9: The Stag Part 2 James's POV

**The Love and Hate Relationship of**

** James and Lily**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Stag Part 2**

* * *

**-James POV-**

I saw Lily wave at me and run to the forbidden forest. I followed her until I reached the lake near Hogwarts. I saw the moon's reflection as it creeped higher from the clouds, it was such a beautiful full moon. Wait.. Full moon.. SHIT! Moony! I didn't know that it'll be tonight! I quickly turned my head when I heard a loud howl. I ran to the direction of the sound and found my self in front of the whomping willow so I got the long stick me and the marauders use to stop the tree from killing or hitting us with its branches and taped the stick on a root. I went inside the tunnel and ran till I was at the bottom of the stairs in the shrieking shack. I quietly went up the stairs and I could hear behind of the door were Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail already there. I transformed into my animagus which was a stag and entered. The 1st thing I saw was Padfoot and Wormtail calming down Moony.

_"Relax Moony relax. Its us. The Marauders. Your friends. Look even Prongs is here." _Padfoot said while I trotted to the rest of the marauders.

_"You see Prongsy's here"_ I said posing.

_"thanks guys, what should we do tonight?"_ Moony said happily. As soon as Moony said I heard a scream from in the woods.

"Oww!" That was Lily. I had wide eyes. Lily! I forgot about Lily! what if.. what if something bad happened? I was panicking and obviously the rest of the marauders noticed.

_"You alright mate?"_ Padfoot asked.

_"dude.. I forgot about Lily!"_ I tensed up.

_"and?"_

_"she's meeting up with snivellus in the forbidden forest and what if something bad happens!"_ I guess I forgot to tell the Marauders about Lily meeting up with Snape. whoops.

_"well.. you're a bit of a dumb ass aren't you. Why the hell would you let Lily go off with Snape?"_ he said while creasing Moony's head.

_"It's ok.. shh.. it's ok.. Relax Moony.." _I fought a giggle, imagining Padfoot cradling Moony like a baby.

_"I tried to stop her.. but she said that she wanted to give Snivelly a piece of her mind... and i'm worried what might happen" _I shoke my head of the thought.

_"good god Prongs.. you had to let her go on a bloody full moon, didn't you" _I gave Padfoot a warning look as he backed down. I trotted next to Moony. What if Moony won't let me go? We've been together for every full moon ever since I came up with the idea of all of us becoming animagi. I hope he understands my position.

_"Moony, i'm sorry, i'll have to leave early than usual"_

_"why"_ I could see Moony's breathing fastening. He wasn't very calm anymore.

_"Because Lily might be in trouble and I wanna be there to see if she's alright"_

_"so you wanna be with your new girlfriend than me!"_

_"Moony.. no I" _

_"YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MY FRIEND PRONGS!" _He bellowed.. I knew he wouldn't take it well. He got up on both hinds and slashed me all over my body. I winced in pain. He came at me again across my face. I saw the look of fear in Padfoot's and Wormtail's eyes.

_"Remus! Stop! He's your friend! Stop it now!" _Padfoot was scared which was very rare.. aww he does care ^-^. Remus got a hold of himself and looked at me with terrified eyes.

_"I did this.. the beast inside me.. I.. I.. i'm so sorry Prongs.." _He said as he bolted for the door. I couldn't see well but I heard Padfoot and Wormtail go after Moony.

_"Wait here Wormtail! Stay with Prongs, he's hurt"_ Padfoot said as he too bolted for the door and down the stairs.

_"Ok Padfoot. I'll try to heal him" _Wormtail said in a squeaky voice. Wormtail tranformed in to his real self and got out his wand from his pocket.

"It might sting a bit Prongs.. and it might not heal completely but you will be healed" he mumbled creasing my cold body.

"I'm so sorry this happened Prongs..." He said in a sad voice.

"_Episkey_" He spread his wand softly over my wounds. After he was done I transformed back.

"Take it easy Prongs.. Your still hurt"

"I don't care i have to find Lily" I got up and raced for the door and Wormtail followed me. We exited out of the tunnel and outside.

"You go help Padfoot and calm down Moony"

"Ok be careful" He ran off the opposite direction and I headed for Lily. I transformed to my animagus and tried to hear any sound from Lily.

"Get away from me Severus!" She screamed.

_"I'm coming Lily!"_ I thought.

"Naw, I think you might like what I'm going to do to you right now" I heard him say. I heard another sound like it was kicking or something. But I knew Severus was kissing Lily coz I could see struggling in the distance and no sound from Lily's voice. I ran to the sounds when I saw Peter come out from no where.

_"Run! Prongs run!"_ I heard him say in his squeaky voice, he tripped through several twigs to get to me.

"What is it. Couldn't you tell my Lily and I were having a good time!" Severus said in an evil voice. I was grinding my teeth so hard.

_"QUICK Prongs! Moony's coming, he's on a rampage!"_

_"oh shit.."_ I cursed and hid behind a tree near Severus and Lily were.

"er... more like you're trying to torture me" As soon as I heard that come out of Lily's mouth I heard a sort of crunch sound and I heard Lily wince in pain.

"you watch your mouth girl!" Severus said as I heard more crunching sounds.

"SEVERUS PLEASE STOP! it's killing me! Please!" I tried to move but I saw Moony roaming the grounds looking for me.

"say you love me" Severus said in an evil voice. "say it!" I couldn't take it anymore I was just about to kill him when I heard Lily's voice.

"No! no matter how much i'm in pain, i'll never love another guy but James!" I closed my eyes as a smile spread across my cheeks. I saw Moony go the opposite direction from me and that's when I charged at Severus. I used my antlers to jab him and my hooves to give him cuts and bruises. No one.. messes with my princess. I ran in the darkness but then I saw Lily open her terrified eyes and look at Severus's injured body. I could see she was in so much pain, she was leaning on the tree with both hands behind her and one foot off the ground. How could someone have done this! I decided to step in the moonlight and show my self to Lily, As I did I could see her terrified eyes turn into amazed ones. She kept looking at my eyes and my body. I stepped forward to Lily hoping she wouldn't run away or something. But she didn't. She closed her eyes and held out her hand to touch my forehead. I instantly bowed my head in to her hand. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling being creased gently. She stopped and looked in my eyes.

"I know your eyes, but.. Where are they from" she asked.

_"It's me Lily. It's me James" _I thought. Then I had a great idea. Recently, I found a pond surrounded by all the flowers Lily loves and I've been hanging around there for some time now. I bowed to Lily inviting her to go for a ride. She stared for what felt like hours but she climbed on anyway. When I got up, I trotted toward the middle of the forest, Lily clanged to me but I could tell she was just a little scared.

_"It's ok Lily.. Your going to love what I'm showing you"_ I thought and then she felt relaxed. I stopped at our destination and just watched Lily stare at the scenery.

"wow I.. I can't believe this. This is amazing!" she said happily.

"but.. You are not like any other stag... your.. very different.." I wanted to show Lily who I was so badly, I transformed back to my real self and hugged her from behind.

"Lils it's me, James.. I've been here the whole time" I whispered in her ear. She gasped and turned around to see my wounds all over my body.

"James!? Wha.. What's .. What's going on James?" She asked and gasped.

"and James look at you! what the hell have you done! why.. why are you hurt!?" She said so suddenly. She was so worried about me. But I can't tell her.

"I can't tell you Lils.." I saw her tense up.

"How.. How long have you been a.. a stag?" she wondered.

"well.. actually I'm an animagus and.. I think since year 4 or 5" I said casually.

"You know that's illegal" she said looking worried.

"Completely.."

"How.. How the hell did you.. become an animagus" I just can't tell her. If I tell her.. I'll lose my friendship with the Marauders. But if I don't tell her.. I'll lose her.

"I.. I'm sorry.. I can't say... I'm not allowed to tell anyone.. except the marauders.." I said in a sad voice. I saw her tense up again.

"Why can't you tell me! what if.. what if i can help you!" This was breaking me. I wish i could just tell her everything. But I just can't. So I held her hand. And tried to cheer her up.

"You'll find out soon Lils.." I said taking a step forward to her. She looked afraid and took a step back but winced in pain.

"OWw" she winced and fell but I caught her.

"Lily, Lily, are you alright, what's wrong, are you hurt" _Of course she's hurt you dumb ass! _I thought to my self.

"I'm fine.. Just put me down" but instead of putting her down I carried her Bridal style.

"No I know for a fact your hurt, I'll take you to the castle" I said trying to be helpful.

"no! James put me down... Please.. I.. I don't want to.." I just wanted her safe so I just continued to walk to the castle.

"Please.. I just want to.. snuggle with you.. and.. and cuddle you and do all that stuff that couples do, I just.." Why would she wanna do that. She's hurt. The least I could do was bring her to the hospital wing.

"why would you wanna do that Lily" I asked staring at her watery eyes.

"Because.. because I love you.." she mumbled in my chest. My heart skipped a beat.

"But Lily your hurt, I have to take you to Madam Pomfrey." I said putting my forehead on hers.

"no.. please.. i don't want to go to the hospital wing" she mumbled.

"What about your dorm?" I asked

"no.." She moaned. wow she does not want to go anywhere without me.

"do you want to sleep in my bed? will that make you feel better?" I asked cheering her up.

"Yea.." I walked toward the castle and noticed she had fallen asleep. I was about to enter the castle doors when I heard Peter running toward me.

"Hey prongs.."

"Hey Wormtail.. how's Moony?" I asked sounding worried. Even though Remus is a werewolf, he can't control himself when anger takes over himself. And plus, he's my best friend. I'll never give up on my friends.

"He's ok.. I guess.. he wanted me to tell you, he's really sorry. And that it was his werewolf side taking over himself. He really is sorry Prongs" he said still catching his breath.

"Peter.. it's ok.. I was never mad at him. And tell him i'll always forgive my closest friends" I said giving him a smile.

"thanks James" he returned my smile and ran off to the woods, but before he did he said.

"You love her don't you?" He asked wondering.

"I love her with all my heart, Peter" I said looking down at Lily as she shifted in her sleep.

"alright.. see you when we get back" He said running off in the woods.

"touching.. real touching.." I heard another familiar voice. It was Snape.

"what do you want Snape" I said grinding my teeth.

"oh nothin.." he said walking toward me.

"then why are you here?"

"you stole the one I love"

"your wrong.. love comes and goes but true love stays forever" He gave me an evil look and walked in the castle finding himself full of anger and rage. I giggled and went to the Gryffindor common room. I went in to my dorm and settled Lily down on my bed.

"Goodnight Lily. sweet dreams." I said as I kissed her forehead.

* * *

**ok so I decided to leave it here coz it gets boring if you keep repeating stuff and you already know whats going to happen so yea.. next chapter is going to be maybe a week or a month later... and its going to be about James quiddich match with the slytherins ;) oh and i forgot ... Thankyou to the following people who reviewed this story it means alot guys ;)**

**RandomPerson 3.14  
Vestina  
Awesomeme**

ok so a request from Awesomeme is that I should have Lily get kidnapped by death eaters not james, so i shall grant ur request when the time come Awesomeme:) and thank you guys again for reviewing. And also the people who have favoured and followed me and this story :) THX! And.. also.. I guess I forgot to say in the summary or other chapters.. Snape is OOC (Out Of Character).. so.. yea i'm kinda bending the plot a bit from the book and the movie.. so yea.. I'm going to have snape call lily a mudblood soon.. and yea.. i'm really sorry if i'm not realy following the book or movie. :) ok cya

**~Cassy007**


	10. Chapter 10: A Horrific Quiddich match

**The Love and Hate Relationship of James and Lily**

* * *

_**A/N ok so 1st things 1st... I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE a couple MONTHS! i am so sorrY! the internet hasn't been working and my dog's been really sick so ive had to take her to the vet and all this homework and stress i have to do and skool its just.. ah! i think im going to explode. i kinda feel upset for the amount of time i haven't been writing i mean i was only suppose to update every week but i dunno what the hell happened! PLZ DON'T SHOOT ME! IM REALLY SORRY! But in return for my absence ive made this chapter a hell of a long one so.. ^-^ am i forgiven xD.**_

_**Well now that's over, this is the list of players that are in the Quiddich team (only Gryffindor and Slytherin). (and these characters are all 's but I own Susan)**_

_**Commenter: **Remus Lupin_

**_Gryffindor_**

_**3 Chasers: **James Potter **(Captain)**, Sirius Black and Susan Johnson_

**_1 Keeper: _**_Mary MacDonald_

_**1 Seeker: **Amos Diggory_

_**2 Beaters: **Frank Longbottom and Arthur Weasley _

**_Slytherin_**

_**3 Chasers: **Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy & Bellatrix Black_

_**1 Keeper: **Regulaus Black_

_**1 Seeker: **Narcissa Black_

**2 Beaters: **_Rodolphus Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange_

_**Disclaimer: **Anything you don't recognize is mine._

******Chapter 10: A Horrific Quiddich match**

_A Week later..._

**-Lily's POV-**

Ever since that night when I met up with Severus.. I haven't been sitting with him, talking to him or even looked at him, I practically ignored him. He's been very different.. ever since I was with James... Hmm.. Anyway.. Today is the first Quiddich match of the season between Gryffindor and Slytherin. And I hope that Gryffindor beats the crap out of Slytherin! Only because Severus is chaser on the Slytherin team **(I don't even know how the heck he joined the team)** and, for the first time of my life, I want to see Gryffindor win the Quiddich house cup! Though Gryffindors never lost at all ever since James and Sirius were on the team.

I woke up early as usual and got dressed. After I got ready for breakfast, I waited on the sofa in the common room for James **(like I do every day since we've been together)**. I waited 10 minutes in the common room until I heard running coming down stairs.

"Hey Lily" James said jumping down a couple of steps. **(He can be such a kid sometimes but that's what makes him special ^-^)** I turned my head, got up and gave him a loving smile.

"Morning James" I walked toward him and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"How are you Lils?" he asked giving me a warm hug** (James's been worried about me coz of Severus..)**.

"I'm fine.. now enough with this 'how are you' junk.. I'm starving. Come on" I grasped his hand and we headed for the Great Hall.

When we entered the Great Hall, that same glare was watching us. But I shook it off and sat next to James and Lucy **(Peter was sitting with Lizzy across us, Lizzy was sitting next to Alice, Alice was sitting with her boyfriend Frank Longbottom _(A/N hint hint..)_, Remus was sitting in the same row as us next to Lucy, Lucy was sitting next to me, I was sitting next to James, James was sitting next to Sirius and Sirius was sitting next to Susan _(A/N sorry I needed to include this coz I'm trying to put an image in the viewers head sorry it's really long and confusing :/))._**

"Come on James, you have to eat more than that! Your going to have to use up all your energy, if you want to win that Quiddich Match today" I exclaimed, getting his fork and force feeding him more eggs.

"Lily, it's ok I'm not hungry" I glared at him and he immediately got the fork I was holding and ate the entire egg.

"noumm.. nomm.. there look I'm eating.. happy?" he said as he chewed his egg.

"Very" I said as I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled in return.

"Alright we better go Prongs, Suz **(aka Susan)**, gotta game to win!" Sirius said while getting up and grabbing James's arm as Susan followed **(A/N remember Susan, Sirius and James are chasers)**.

"wait... Hold on a minute Sirius" James said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you just before the game alright? I need to talk to you" He whispered so that I could only hear, and I nodded suspiciously.

"ok.. You better go.. Love you.. see you in a bit, then" I called and waved as he waved back and got hit in the head by Sirius. I giggled.

"oh my god guys, you're in the same bloody house and you see each other every bloody day for Merlin's sake!" Peter whined while throwing his arms everywhere. I gave him a glare and he back down.

After about 5 minutes later, Remus had finished his breakfast and looked at Lucy.

"Hey guys, I gotta go get ready for commentating, anyone wanna come?" Remus said getting up from his seat. Immediately, Lucy shot straight up and blushed.

"um.. yea.. i'll..i'll come if you want Remus.." Lucy said shyly.

"yea sure that's fine, Lucy" he said looking at Lucy with a kind smile. I watched as they both exited the Great Hall. It was so obvious they liked each other, their just too shy to admit it.

I turned my head and was about to ask the rest of the group if they wanted to leave early for good seats, but, Alice was snogging her boyfriend to death, Peter was sleeping on his plate with bits of egg on his face and Lizzy was finishing yesterday's Transfiguration homework. Typical, just typical. I got up quickly and ran to keep up with Remus and Lucy.

"wait for me you guys!" I called and I heard a quiet groan from Lucy. I could tell she didn't want me to be with her and Remus, hehe. I pulled her arm when we turned the corner, and leaned in her ear..

"you like him don't you Luce?" I said nudging her in the ribs.

"owww and no... Umm course not" she said as she blushed galore.

"Luce.. don't lie.. I can see you blushing.." I said poking her cheek. She glared at me and pushed my arm off her face. Then she sighed.

"Alright alright.. But even if I did, he wouldn't like me anyway.." She said in a sad voice. I gave her a sympathetic smile and walked with Remus who was in front of us. I did the same thing as Lucy and nudged him in the ribs.

"Hey Remus.. You like Lucy, don't you?" I whispered in his ear. In the corner of my eye I could see Lucy giving me a 'OMG-DON'T-YOU-DARE-TELL-HIM' look. She was about to pounce on me but then Remus spoke.

"Huh... Who me? And Lucy? Naw I.. Course not.." He said laughing awkwardly. I looked at Lucy and she mouthed 'SEE!' while holding out her hand to point at Remus. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Remus.

"Remus.. it's totally obvious that you like Lucy, see your blushing" I smiled cheekily as Remus was blushing by the minute. He sighed.

"but even if I did she wouldn't like me.. Not with my _furry little problem_" He said in a sad voice.. I wore a confused look at him.

"What's your furry little problem?" I asked suspiciously. He stared at me shocked and covered his mouth.

"Huh? I... I didn't say that? um.. er.. coming Professor!" He called and walked faster. Such a terrible lair. But I shook it off and stared at Lucy. I gave her the 'I-told-you-so' look but she just rolled her eyes.

The next minute we had arrived at the Quiddich match. I told Lucy that I had to do something and waved at her as she left to find a good seat in the stands. I looked around and felt warm arms hug me.

"Hey" James said kindly.

"Hey" I said turning around. When I did, I looked at James fully. He was wearing his Lucky Gryffindor scarf, his Quiddich uniform with his elbow pads, knee pads and his flying glasses on his head, like usual. But.. I never noticed he looked so.. so damn sexy in his uniform. He had his hair ruffled and all spiky like he had just flown. He had that look on his charming face that made him so rebel. And his muscles could be seen even through the think jumper. Merlin. I am soooo glad I don't have to hide my feelings from him anymore. He's..so..*drool drool drool*

**-Lily's Head POV-**

_Lily what are you saying? you love James, but your bloody hormones are taking over your body. Stupid hormones. Stupid James and his.. his amazingly muscular figure and his... his sexy-looking messy hair... Stupid Lily._

**-Lily's POV-**

I kept staring at James with dreamy eyes and just mumbled a bunch of Gobedegok from my head. Curse James and his god-like hotness.

"Merlin James.. wow.. hehe you look so.. and your just so.. woow" I mumbled.

As I was having my...** (lets just say...)** daydream, James was loving the way i was looking at him and chuckled a bit.

"You checking me out, Evans?" He said wiggling his eyebrows and wore a daring smile. I stopped my daydream and shot back to reality.

"erm... huh?.. oh.. um.. yes, I was.. actually... Problem.. Potter?" I said on tiptoes as I put my hands behind James's neck.

"..no.." He giggled. I kissed him gently and sighed happily, kissing my god-like boyfriend was heaven. I just wanted to stay like this forever, but I remembered that James had to tell me something.

"um. James, What was it that you wanted to talk about?" He turned from looking sexy to nervous and twittered his thumbs.

"its.. um.. its.." he stumbled through words trying to spit it out.

"its?" he sighed and stared at me and held my hands.

"Lily..would.. would you like to... to go on a date with me tomorrow at Hogsmeade?" I looked up at him and smiled happily.

"I'd loved to" I saw a huge smile across his face.

"Oh thank Merlin.. I've been stressing about that all week" I giggled.

"what that I might say no like I always used to? You silly duck" we both giggled.

"When should I meet you?" I wondered.

"um... maybe after breakfast" He smiled.

"Oh and also I want you to wear this" He slipped out his scarf from his neck and was giving it to me. His scarf was gold and scarlet stripped like the Gryffindor scarf and it was a bit warned out, considering that he wears it everyday. He insists its 'Lucky' because every time he's worn it since first year, Gryffindors never lost a single game.. I stared at it with longing eyes. It was so special to James, he's never taken it off, only if he really needed to, and he's never given it to anyone, maybe the marauders just to look after it, but still. Why would he want _me_to wear it? Of all people why me?

"James i cant possibly..."

"please wear it? at least just for this match? I want it to be in safe hands, the marauders might destroy it.. again.. do you know how many times they've had to use _Reparo_ on this?"

"But but that's your.."

"I know it's my Lucky scarf but I want you to wear it, at least for today... and maybe tomorrow.. if you want. You'll look really really cute in it..." he said as he gave me a side smile. I stared at his eyes to see if he would change his mind but he wouldn't.

"Ok.." I sighed I wore the scarf and hugged him.

"Thanks James, you're a real legend" I said and snuggled to his chest.

"see, you look gorgeous.. not that you were never gorgeous.. you still are but.." I sighed and simply put my finger to his lips.

"James.. relax i'm not going to bite your head off" he smiled and gave me another hug.

"You better go.. Match is starting soon"

"ok.. wish me luck Lily" he said releasing me from our hug and heading for the Quiddich pitch.

"good luck!" I shouted "I'll cheer for you!"

"thank you!"

I headed for the stands and sat next to Alice and Lucy. I tried to look for Lizzy but couldn't find her.

"hey where's Lizzy?" I asked Lucy as she rolled her eyes.

"still finding someone to copy homework for Transfiguration" she said plainly. Typical.

"nice scarf.. I never knew you had one?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"it's not mine i'm looking after it for James.. he said I could wear it tomorrow on our date!" I said excitedly.

"are you serious? you should totally wear it, it'd be sooo cute!" she said with dreamy eyes. I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"whatever.." I said and looked at Alice. I noticed that Frank wasn't next to her like he usually was.

"and where's your god for saken snog pillow?" I asked Alice joyfully. Iguess she could tell I was referring to Frank because** I** got a 'ha-ha..very-funny' glare from her.

"Ahem.. we don't always snog.." Alice said giving us the innocent eyes. Lucy and I turned our heads to her and gave her the 'yeah-right' look.

"errr.. Ally.. babe, you know we love you but, that's all you bloody do to him, you snog him to death!" Lucy exclaimed waving her arms everywhere as she giggled. I nodded in agreement but then turned my head to Ally's direction and got a grunt from her in return of Lucy's comment.

"Anyway.. haven't you seen him on the Quiddich field he's the new Gryffindor beater, along with Arthur Weasley" she exclaimed pointing to where a brown-haired Frank was and a nervous red-head, which would be Arthur.

"looks nervous doesn't he.." I said sympathetically.

"don't worry its only the 1st game of the season, I'm sure hell be relaxed after a few more games" Lucy said staring at Arthur.

"I heard him and Molly have been having midnight snogs in secret in the broom cupboard, did you know that?" Alice said waving her licorice wand every where.

"no.. how'd you find out?" I asked astounded, wow even Molly can even hide things we don't even know.

"man everyone's bloody snogging everyone.. LIFE'S NOT ABOUT SNOGGING PEOPLE!" Lucy shouted and looking around to everyone. The other Gryffindors just looked at her strangely. I got up and grabbed her shoulders to sit down.

"ok ok we get it we get it... just shh" I said calming Lucy down. As I was James's scarf had slipped off my neck and blew in the **(almost)**winter wind. I tried to grab it but it escaped my fingers.

"oh no! come back!" I tried to reach it again but it had already gone so high.

"oh no I've lost James's scarf!" But just when I was about to panic, there was a huge gush of wind more power fuller than the first and my hair blew with it like a red flag. I looked up and saw James on his broom, one hand on his broom handle to steady himself, and the other hand he held the scarf.. or his scarf. I sighed with relief.

"uh oh.. look here comes Lily's lover boy, what'd you say Lucy about that snogging?" Alice said with a cheeky smile as she was leaning in to us. I nudged her hard and ignored her wine.

"thanks James for catching... your scarf" I laughed. He smiled and toke of his flying glasses off his eyes.

"you're welcome malady.." he said giving me back the scarf. I reached for it and he kissed my hand. I blushed.

"hey prongs! come on the match is starting hurry up!" Sirius waved on his broom whizzing passed James, making our moment cut short. He looked at Sirius and sighed.

"Alright, I'm coming" he let go of my hand and turned his broom the other way to position.

"hope you win my beloved chaser" I said wrapping the scarf securing around my neck.

"don't worry, I will" he smiled and flew to his position on the Quiddich field. I sighed... again.

"look at you, I wouldn't be surprised if you too got married in a year!" Alice exclaimed.

"My beloved chaser? seriously Lils? can do better than that" Lucy laughed as I blushed.

"Shut up Lucy or do you wanna see some knuckle in your eyeball?" I said with a sly smile. She quickly kid behind Alice and peeped.

"You know Lils you can be really scary at times, you know that don't you?" Lucy managed to speak out. I huffed and crossed my arms watching Remus **(commentating..)** explaining some of the rules for the first years. I thought about what Alice said _"look at you, I wouldn't be surprised if you too got married in a year!", I_ wondered to myself, _pish.. yea right.. like me and James are ever going to get married in a year, were too young. _

As I was wondering, I noticed that the game had already started...

"and Johnson takes the Quaffle, she moves to the left, she moves to the right, passes it to Potter, Potter dives down an attack by a Bludger, Weasley hits the Bludger out of the field! wow nice shot Weasley! Potter has the Quaffle, it looks like hes gonna shot but Regulus Black guards the lowest goal pole but wait potter loops and scores! great shot Prongs! 10 Points to Gryffindor!" Remus shouted. All the Gryffindors yelled with excitement, including me. In the distance I could see James fist pump in the air. I smiled.

Slytherin started with the Quaffle next...

"Snape grabs the Quaffle, tries to miss a bludger.. oooooo.. that's gotta hurt.." Remus said still keeping his eyes on the game. Severus had gotten hit by the bludger in the ribs and instantly dropped the quaffle and fell to the ground. Aww poor Sev.. Shut up Lily, remember what he did to you. yea.. thats.. thats right. he deserves it. As I watched Severus fall to the ground, Remus continues his commentating.

"Malfoy catches the Quaffle, flys to the slytherins goalpost..." Mary got her self ready to defend the goals and just when Mary was about to catch the quaffle, Lucius threw the quaffle straight at Mary, who flew off of her broom and fell to the ground. The quaffle went straight in the goal and Lucius scores.

"And Malfoy scores. 10 points to those slimy cheating..."

"LUPIN!" Porfessor Mcgonagall yelled.

"Sorry Proffessor Mcgonagall.." Remus apologized. This time the Slytherins roared with excitement.

"Folks I can tell that this match will be a long one.."

an hour Later...

"oh my god! the score is Gryffindor, 300 and Slytherin, 290! But the seekers still can't find the snitch! what are we going to do! All we need is for Slytherin to goal one more time and for them to find the snitch, well done for!" Alice said waving her arms like a maniac.

"oh i hope they're alright, its been an hour and look at the poor Gryffindors, they're so tired" Lucy said biting her nails nervously. I looked over to Sirius, Susan and James and they looked very worned out and tired, so did the rest of the team, just like Lucy had said. I looked over to the Slytherin team and they too were tired and worned out.

"folks it looks like both of the Quiddich teams seem to be worn out. Lets hope they make it before any of them gets hurt" said Remus sympathetically.

"Come on guys hang on, Just a little bit longer, I know you can do it." I begged to the Gryffindor team.

"Look I think Amos found something" Alice shouted and pointed to Amos Diggory. Amos was a very handsome guy and very charming, he's always been interested in Quiddich like James. Amos squinted in the distance, he zoomed from the Gryffindor end to the Slytherin end. The other seeker Narcissa Blackspotted him and zoomed by his side. He dodged the stands and looped to the snitch missing Narcissaby a long shot.

"AND DIGGORY CATCHES THE SNITCH! 150 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! NICE GAME EVERYONE YOU SURE BEAT THOSE SLIMY SLYTHER-"

"LUPIN!"

"er... i mean... good game... everyone did their best... including the Slytherins.." Remus said innocently. I giggled and looked to find James in the skies but when i found him I saw a bludger going to James.

"JAMES WATCH OUT!" but it was already too late, it hit him and suddenly he lost gravity of his broom. He lost conscious and crashed to the ground and everyone gasped. I quickly ran passed the crowd with the girls close behind. I saw Susan coming toward us and she was explaining what she saw.

"its James he's hurt! he's on the pitch not moving. A bludger hit him somehow, bludgers are suppose to stop when the game stops, this bludger didn't stop, it hit straight to James" I had wide eyes and sprinted faster on the field. There was a crowed surrounding something on the ground and I was guessing it was James obviously. I ran faster and pushed my way through the crowd.

"move.. Move!" I was finally in the front when i saw James on the ground. His glasses were a fair bit away from his face. His hair was messy not that it changed anything...

"What the hell happened?" I said to everyone including some of the Slytherins who were still here.

"who the hell put a spell on that bludger so it could hit James" I could tell that someone must have put a spell on that bludger with all the information I have and I was getting fed up with all the slyterins laughing like they knew exactly what was going on.

"we did, obviously" Rodolphus Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange said at the same time. Those bloody twins.. I knew it. **(A/N ok even though their jk rowling's characters.. I thought it was necessary to make them twins so yea.. carry on) **

"of course it was you two, why did you do it, seriously, was it really that necessary to do that?" I said in a stern voice.

"yeah, we thought that it was, he was playing hero again. I think we did our job right" They said with an evil grin. Those bastards. How dare they..

I grinded my teeth and just before I was about to reach for my wand, Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey came to the scene.

"tsk tsk tsk.. another incident, take him to the hospital wing, no one is allowed to come, for his own safety" Dumbledore finished.

"Professor please, can I come, if I don't ill be really worried" I said with a sad and worried voice. He looked at me and sighed.

"alright, but only you Lily, he needs a lot of rest and medical treatment" I followed the Professor to the hospital wing and watched as everyone went back to the castle for lessons.

I must say that this Quiddich match was very Horrific indeed.

* * *

**A/N Well heres chapter 10 sorry it toke me so long to update, as i said before it was all the school shit i had to do, and yeaa.. um hope you like it, it toke me forever to finish it, after all it is about 4,000 words... longer than usual.. but thats my gift to you guys for saying sorry :/.. anywho ill update next weekend or the weekend after, i have assignments due this week and next week so.. ill try and update during the week and post the new chapter asap. it would be helpful if u guys review on what i should do for the next chapter, i have an idea, but if u review ill gladly use that idea. Thx and R&R ^-^**

**~Cassy007**


End file.
